


Stairway to Heaven

by languageismymistress



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe - First Meet, Bad Date is Deke, F/M, First Kiss, First Meet, Grinding, Robbie saves Daisy from a bad date, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 08:09:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20524763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: Daisy searched for an escape from her date when her saviour came running towards her





	Stairway to Heaven

With her drink sitting unattended on the table, Daisy ran her finger around the rim of the glass. Contemplation ran through her thoughts as she pondered who was more narcissistic, the man sitting at the other end of the unfortunately small table or Narcissus himself. His words were floating in one ear and out the other, her only contribution was a nod here and a hum there, that was all she could get in. The conversation had moved on from his job to his car and how she is the best thing in his life, a good girl that purrs when told to and knows her limits. Her eyes twitched in rhythm with her hand wanting to reach for her knife and stab the man in the throat to stop the constant prattle coming from his mouth. The waitress gave her a pitying look, slipping her a note that offered her an escape route. As tempted as she was to use this godsend, she tried her hardest to ignore it, smiling and nodding along to all the words pouring from the guy’s mouth. Maybe that was her problem, she was being a little too compliant in her nodding and agreeing with the arrogant man.

‘What do you think?’

_What?_

‘Pardon?’

She shook her head, smiling politely.

‘I said, what do you think?’

_I think I should slap you in half._

‘That’s not a very lady like thing to say.’

Apparently she spoke her thoughts too soon.

‘Well, what can I say, you bring out the worst in me.’

She gritted through her teeth, her fingers itching towards the knife and fork. It was all she could do before she started something that would get her kicked out of the restaurant for life.

‘No need to be so hasty in your responses, sweetheart.’

His grin made her stomach coil.

‘No, there is.’

She already searched for any possible outs. Her main one became blocked by an attractive man rushing straight towards them. For a brief moment, she thought he was going to hit them. He stopped between the pair and looked at Daisy with a grin on his face.

‘Boss, we got ourselves a kidnapping.’

She stood as he spoke, assuming he was speaking to her. He helped her with the jacket on the back of her chair as a waitress came over with a small food bag and take away drink.

‘The meal is on him and the drink is on us, have a nice night Daisy.’

The waitress smirk at the splattering coming from her ‘date’.

‘That’s not fair.’

‘No, it is.’

‘Thanks for the food, not for the company, let’s never do this again _Deke_.’

She gripped the man’s hand, following him out of the restaurant towards his car. Daisy stopped the man by pulling her hand free. She received a raised eyebrow in return.

“Thank you?”

The man laughed.

“No need chica, you looked like you needed help and I can’t resist a pretty face.”

Daisy smirked.

“Does my rescuer have a name?”

“Robbie, you?”

“Daisy.”

She shook the man’s hand before he gestured to his car.

“Need a lift anywhere?”

Daisy contemplated, she really was tempted to get a ride. A small voice in the back of her head steered her from it.

“Don’t know, you’re not a convicted criminal are you?”

“Not that I know of?”

“I like to vet my avenging angels before getting into cars with them.”

Robbie laughed, a sound she wishes to hear more of, among other things.

“Now you have your answer, want a ride?”

Daisy nodded, sliding into the passenger seat, hoping she had made the right decision. Robbie gave her the option to pick the music, the pair driving around until Daisy pointed out to a small dirt road.

“You sure you’re not a serial killer?”

“I believe it was convicted criminal and what, not feeling adventurous?”

“There are a lot of things I am feeling.”

“Drive down the dirt road and maybe we could feel a bit more.”

Following her directions, Robbie pulled in alongside the shadow of the trees.

Daisy moved from the passenger seat of the car to the back sending Robbie a wink before she did. It didn’t take Robbie long to join her, the radio playing music softly as their breaths got louder. Robbie grabbed the sides of her hips and moved her to straddle his lap. Her hands resting one on his shoulder and the other on the roof of the car for balance. 

“All good?”

Robbie smirked, the lust in his eyes mirroring her own. 

He moved his hands under Daisy’s shirt and her own hands found their way into his hair, both still staring at the other, daring them to make the first move. Robbie moved in first, nipping at her bottom lip before kissing her slowly, moving her hips in time with his lips. She felt him grin at the moan that fell from her mouth at the sensations started to build inside of her like a slow warming fire.

Robbie gave her little room as she pulled her shirt over her head. Robbie copying her movements before both leant back in. Both of their tongues become locked in battle for that little bit of dominance. Both trying to take control of the kiss, the tempo, the heat and build up.

Sighing at the hand that was gripping the bottom of his neck, tugging slightly at his hair, Robbie moved his hands to copy Daisy, both hands gripping on the edges of Daisy hair, tugging her face up, giving him room to mark her neck with silent brands of mine.

“Robbie.”

Daisy moaned at the mouth that was licking words into her skin.

Heat from the pair started to fog up the car.

With the feeling of skin against skin, the pair moaned at the grinding hips, Robbie seemed happy to take control of that, loving to test which sounds he can rip from Daisy. Moving his hips to the slow tempo of ‘Stairway to Heaven’ coming from the player, Daisy moaned at the lips against her neck, creating a trail from neck to jaw to mouth, repeating until Daisy captured his mouth in a hard kiss.

Daisy pushed her hand against the top of the car roof, trying to create more friction between the pair. To push and find that release they were both aching for. Their moans mixed with the music from the radio until the song came to its climax as they did.

Leaning their foreheads together, Daisy gave into the small moment. Just the two of them in the afterglow with the light from the moon cascading over their naked skin. Robbie tried to reach for something on the floor. Daisy didn’t care for what, pulling him to lay down on the backseat on top of her, her body loving the feel of another.

“Lets just stay here for a while.”

Daisy whispered into his neck.

“Why? Cause you want to talk about love?”

Robbie sung along to the music.

“Hmmm, maybe, maybe we could try and find you a heaven.”

She started to bite against his neck.

“You bounce back fast.”

He mouthed against Daisy, pinning her arms above her head.

“You really want to play that game?”

Daisy smirked, bucking her hips.

“Baby I could work all night, believe I’ve got the perfect tools,”


End file.
